2004–05 QMJHL season
The 2004–05 QMJHL season was the 36th season in the history of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League. The QMJHL inaugurated the Guy Carbonneau Trophy, awarded to the league's "Best Defensive Forward," and the Kevin Lowe Trophy, awarded to the league's "Best Defensive Defenceman." Sixteen teams played 70 games each in the schedule. Sidney Crosby was the league's top scorer, regular season MVP, and playoff MVP. Crosby helped lead the Rimouski Océanic on a 28-game unbeaten streak to close out the season, and finished first overall in the regular season winning their second Jean Rougeau Trophy. Rimouski extended its unbeaten streak to 35 games in the playoffs, and lost only once, en route to winning their second President's Cup, defeating the Halifax Mooseheads in the finals. Final standings Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; OL = Overtime loss; PTS = Points; GF = Goals for; GA = Goals against :y-received first-round bye :x-made playoffs *complete list of standings. Scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes * complete scoring statistics Canada-Russia Challenge The 2004 ADT Canada-Russia Challenge was hosted by Quebec City and Montreal. On November 21, 2004, the Russian Selects defeated the QMJHL All-stars 4–3 in a shootout (2–0) at the Colisée Pepsi. On November 22, 2004, the Russian Selects defeated the QMJHL All-stars 4–3 in a shootout (3–0) at the Bell Centre. Since the tournament began in 2003, the Russian Selects had an all-time record of 3 wins and 1 loss versus the QMJHL All-stars. Playoffs Each regular season division winner received a first round bye, and ranked 1st, 2nd, and 3rd overall. Remaining teams were ranked 4th to 13th, regardless of division. Sidney Crosby was the leading scorer of the playoffs with 31 points (14 goals, 17 assists). All-star teams Coaches were no longer named to all-star teams as of the 2004–05 season. ;First team * Goalkeeper - Julien Ellis, Shawinigan Cataractes * Left defence - Nicolas Marcotte, Chicoutimi Saguenéens * Right defence - Mario Scalzo, Victoriaville Tigres / Rimouski Océanic * Left winger - Maxime Boisclair, Chicoutimi Saguenéens * Centreman - Marc-Antoine Pouliot, Rimouski Océanic * Right winger - Sidney Crosby, Rimouski Océanic ;Second team * Goalkeeper - Corey Crawford, Moncton Wildcats * Left defence - Sam Roberts, Gatineau Olympiques * Right defence - Alexandre Picard, Lewiston Maineiacs * Left winger - Danny Roussin, Rimouski Océanic * Centreman - David Desharnais, Chicoutimi Saguenéens * Right winger - Alex Bourret, Lewiston Maineiacs ;Rookie team * Goalkeeper - Maxime Joyal, Quebec Remparts * Left defence - Oskars Bartulis, Moncton Wildcats * Right defence - Kristopher Letang, Val-d'Or Foreurs * Left winger - Viatcheslav Trukhno, P.E.I. Rocket * Centreman - Derick Brassard, Drummondville Voltigeurs * Right winger - Alexander Radulov, Quebec Remparts * List of First/Second/Rookie team all-stars. Trophies and awards ;Team *President's Cup - Playoff Champions, Rimouski Océanic *Jean Rougeau Trophy - Regular Season Champions, Rimouski Océanic *Luc Robitaille Trophy - Team that scored the most goals, Rimouski Océanic *Robert Lebel Trophy - Team with best GAA, Halifax Mooseheads ;Player *Michel Brière Memorial Trophy - Most Valuable Player, Sidney Crosby, Rimouski Océanic *Jean Béliveau Trophy - Top Scorer, Sidney Crosby, Rimouski Océanic *Guy Lafleur Trophy - Playoff MVP, Sidney Crosby, Rimouski Océanic *Telus Cup – Offensive - Offensive Player of the Year, Sidney Crosby, Rimouski Océanic *Telus Cup – Defensive - Defensive Player of the Year, Martin Houle, Cape Breton Screaming Eagles *Jacques Plante Memorial Trophy - Best GAA, Julien Ellis, Shawinigan Cataractes *Guy Carbonneau Trophy - Best Defensive Forward, Simon Courcelles, Quebec Remparts *Emile Bouchard Trophy - Defenceman of the Year, Mario Scalzo, Rimouski Océanic & Victoriaville Tigres *Kevin Lowe Trophy - Best Defensive Defenceman, Nathan Saunders, Moncton Wildcats *Mike Bossy Trophy - Best Pro Prospect, Sidney Crosby, Rimouski Oceanic *RDS Cup - Rookie of the Year, Derick Brassard, Drummondville Voltigeurs *Michel Bergeron Trophy - Offensive Rookie of the Year, Derick Brassard, Drummondville Voltigeurs *Raymond Lagacé Trophy - Defensive Rookie of the Year, Maxime Joyal, Quebec Remparts *Frank J. Selke Memorial Trophy - Most sportsmanlike player, David Desharnais, Chicoutimi Saguenéens *QMJHL Humanitarian of the Year - Humanitarian of the Year, Guillaume Desbiens, Rouyn-Noranda Huskies *Marcel Robert Trophy - Best Scholastic Player, Guillaume Demers, Cape Breton Screaming Eagles *Paul Dumont Trophy - Personality of the Year, Sidney Crosby, Rimouski Océanic ;Executive *Ron Lapointe Trophy - Coach of the Year, Richard Martel, Chicoutimi Saguenéens *John Horman Trophy - Executive of the Year, Eric Verrier, Drummondville Voltigeurs *Jean Sawyer Trophy - Marketing Director of the Year, Michel Boivin, & Pierre Cardinal, Chicoutimi Saguenéens 04-05MonWil.jpg|Moncton Wildcats References * Official QMJHL Website * www.hockeydb.com/ QMJHL Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League seasons